Pained
Pained is a Night Elf Warrior in the service of Lady Jaina Proudmoore, she is a former soldier of Tyrande Whisperwind and was assigned to protect Jaina during the Battle of Mount Hyjal. Appearance Pained is a pinkish skinned elven warrior with long deep blue hair that is tied into a braid that she lets hand over her shoulder and falls over chest and down to her midriff. Over her glowing white eyes are two long red tattoos that resemble a claw mark. She wears armor, light in bulkiness and also in color, shades of purple and grey that cover most of her body. Only her midriff, her arms between her shoulders and wrists are exposed. They are a mix of scale armor and solid plates. She carries with her a large broadsword made of a silver metal and engraved with elven runes. Personality Pained is a very serious and stoic person, often she takes her duties seriously and is highly protective of Jaina and Theramore. Often going to great lengths to ensure that they are protected, and while she rarely leaves Jaina's side she does so in order to protect Theramore and Jaina in question. History Pained was assigned as Jaina's Protector during the Battle of Mount Hyjal four years before the stories beginning. She has served under Jaina for those last four years and has been assigned as Jaina's spymaster. Plot Abilities Natural Abilities Master Swordsman: Pained is a skilled and seasoned warrior with the sword, able to use it with ease and skill that is above anything a normal human could achieve. She has fought against multiple enemies in a single engagement and never suffered any injuries despite it. * Weapon Proficiency: Despite having only a sword Pained has shown to be able to use any weapon she has come in contact with. From a gun to a spear, able to use the former and aim it while in the hands of another person to blow the head off another man. While stealing a spear from someone and using it to kill the original wielder and then throwing it with superb accuracy to kill someone else. Enhanced Endurance: Pained has shown to be able to fight through long encounters with little sign of tiring. Enhanced Durability: Even with her armor Pained has been struck, even having a spear jabbed into her leg by a few inches she showed no signs of slowing in her fight. Enhanced Strength: Pained has shown to possess a great deal of strength, able to wield her large Claymore in one hand and without any signs of strain in doing so. Enhanced Speed and Reflexes: When facing against the opposition of the Theramore Traitors and Kul Tiras rebels Pained showed exceptional speed and agility when fighting them. Able to move between enemies quickly and dispatching them without taking any injury and most of them being unable to react to her attacks. She is also able to pick up on Ichigo's fighting style and determine that he doesn't possess any true formal training in the art, calling it sloppy despite it being effective, even deducing that the methods he uses are reactionary rather than trained moves. Keen Intellect: Pained has shown to be highly intelligent in several regards, specifically with ongoing investigations with the Shady Rest Massacre where she was able to deduce the language, name and likely suspect of the attack simply by reading it on a crate of stolen weapons in Kul Tiras hands. As well as helping to tie together most of the evidence that proved to be completely true regarding the reasons and motives of the attack and who orchestrated it. She also possesses a font of information through her spy network, able to gather information all across Kalimdor. And has shown to be good enough to find the locations of the Kul Tiras Traitors that are hiding in Dustwallow Marsh where none else could have found them. * Expert Strategist: Pained is a highly trained Spymaster and leads the Theramore Spy Network. But she is also a highly perceptive individual and is able to taking in battlefield changes quickly. Trivia External Links